Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to pumps and devices configured to dispense controlled amounts of fluid. It is particularly directed to spill-resistant fluid delivery systems.
Background:
Liquid and gas delivery systems serve many roles in many different fields from medical treatment devices to air fresheners. Frequently, conventional delivery systems involve some variety of a pump. Many different types of pumps exist with different strengths and weaknesses.
For example, some pumps are orientation sensitive. These pumps must be aligned or situated within certain thresholds to function properly. Other pumps require large amounts of operating force to move small amounts of material. Some pumps are susceptible to debris and particulate matter within a fluid stream.